History
by AstridLovaro
Summary: Elizbeth and the seven sins are living their normal strange lives when Elizabeth sees something so horrifying that she can't even confide in her closest friends. After this event their lives turn for the worst on an adventure that will change their lives forever, ( Story will contain characters of Attack On Titan)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own Attack on Titan or Seven Deadly Sins

A/N:Hey there readers! I really hope that you enjoy this one and all of my others. This is the first one that I actually finished so it's kinda my first one. I really hope that you enjoy this one!

The sound of the clanging of steel against stone sound all the way throughout the island. The screams of children and the elderly echo through the minds of all of the slaves of the island, as they are being punished for being to slow or for no reason at all. Sometimes we were punished just so that they could flaunt their power, or showing us our place on the island and everywhere else. And up in the examination cells, at the underground part of the tower, the children were being examined for possible health problems. Then they turned me around and I saw myself as a little child, with Petra writhing in pain next to me, because she refused to have something nonhuman examining her.

All the while, I had to stand there with a knife to my throat because I was her best friend and that was just what happened to us. And then I looked behind me and saw the body of another child who couldn't take it anymore, or a child that had been pushed to hard.

Then the cloaked thing carrying the wagon turned slowly to look at me and I saw it's face.

I bolted up in bed, sweating and panting. I looked frantically to my side and saw Sir Meliodas, sprawled across the bed, snoring like a bear and I sighed with relief. I got up and opened the window and looked outside. I saw that the moon was still high in the sky and I sighed. I was now wide awake and I knew that I knew that I wasn't going back to sleep. So, I grabbed my long coat, now realizing how cold it was, and went down to the base floor. I grabbed a mug of water(we only had mugs, because it was a tavern. We should be glad we even have water) and went outside.

I sat down on the steps of the porch and looked up at the stars, pulling my coat tighter as it had become colder as I went outside. I heard something large shift and I looked away from the sky and looked at Diane, who had been shifting in her sleep, as she was about to wake up.

She sat up and to look at me sleepily at me and then flopped back on her back, groaning and stretching as she became fully awake.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." I said. "I didn't mean to make any noise."

"No, it's nothing." she said, turning her head as she smiled happily at me. " I've been waking up really early these days." she said and I smiled. Diane really was the best friend that anyone could ever have. And thanks to the pills that Merlin has been giving her, the feelings that she has about herself have improved enormously since she doesn't have to worry about how people look at her because she is able to control if she is small, or big.

I got up and flopped down next to her and sighed as I felt all the muscles that had been so taught and tense after the dream I had stretch and relax. We just stayed there on the ground until the sun came up. We fell asleep at sometime but I don't know when. I only know that I did because I felt the light of the sun waking me up. It had been a nice, deep, dreamless sleep that had made me want me to stay there on the ground forever.

But, I forced myself to rise and shake Diane awake as well because she had fallen asleep as well. We both did our fair amount of groaning and stretching as we stood up and forced ourselves to become fully awake.

"I'll go wake up Sir Meliodas." I said as I walked back up the stairs of the outside of the tavern.

"Good." she replied as she finished stretching and started walking after me. "I'll go wake up Ban and King."

I laughed as I opened the door and said "I don't know how you do it. Those to wouldn't wake up if they were being burned in their sleep."

She smirked and puffed out her chest as she walked in and closed the door behind her. "I must keep my secrets, or else they won't be secrets anymore." Then laughed out loud at her own little joke as she went upstairs. I followed her and continued to the top floor where Sir Meliodas and I slept. As I walked over to the bed and grabbed the hammer that I keep on the shelves next to the door. Yes, you do have to hit him with a hammer to wake him up, and several times at that.

As I prepared to hit him with it I caught a look in the mirror and gasped. I was a mess! My long white blonde hair was sticking up in all sorts of angles and I was sweating because of falling asleep in my long coat outside. I looked outside again. The sun only just rose, and I don't want anyone to see me like this. So I decided to put the hammer down and take a bath.

I grabbed the uniform for the tavern and headed into the bathroom.

****And Later****

When I came out of the bath I could feel the difference in the amount of sweat and dirt and other dirty stuff that had been washed off. Once I got completely dressed in my uniform, it is difficult to get all of the straps right, I exited the bathroom and climbed the stairs again to wake Sir Meliodas and to get my shoes. When I reached the top of the staircase I suddenly felt all of my muscles go limp and I collapsed, barely catching myself on the door handle.

After a few deep breaths I was able to stand up shivering from the sudden feeling. What was that? I shook my head and dusted myself off. I tried to clear my head and think of why I collapsed. My vision was a little blurry so I guessed that I hadn't eaten enough last night or something. Since I could still see big things clearly, I decided it was safe for me to wake up Sir Meliodas.

So I grabbed the hammer from the table and walked towards the bed, where Sir Meliodas was still sprawled across the bed. As I walked past the mirror, my vision started to clear up and I stopped to see myself. Once I could see myself clearly, I gasped in horror at what I saw. The hammer slipped from my hands and I unleashed a scream That could have even woken up Sir Meliodas himself.

I bolted up out of bed because of the sound of a scream just to get blasted by druids magic that threw me off the bed and almost out of the window. Then I heard a door samm and the magic dissolved, giving back my eyesight. I rubbed my eyes before I fully opened them and jumped to my feet, scanning the room alert and ready to kill. The only strange thing that I noticed was a sort of shield around the closet. I then knew that it was Elizabeth that had screamed and then attacked me. I slowly approached the closet and tried to put my hand near the barrier but the closer I got, the more I could I could feel the burning of the druids energy. Diane came thundering up the stairs and looked worriedly at the shield.

Just after her came King, Ban and Merlin.

"What happened?" Diane asked. "Did you get attacked or something?"

"I don't know. I just woke up to hear her screaming and then she blinded me for a few seconds so that she could go into the closet." I replied worriedly.

"I wonder what happened." Diane said, looking fearfully at the barrier Elizabeth had made to "protect" herself from our eyes. Merlin walked forward and touched the barrier.

She raised her voice and said "Elizabeth, will you take down the barrier. I swear that I will be the only one to go in." I stepped forward to protest, but Merlin gave me a look and I reluctantly backed off. I knew that Merlins efforts were pointless though. When Elizabeth did this, which was rare, even I wasn't able to break through to her. So you would think that I was surprised to see that as soon as Merlin asked, the barrier came down.

Merlin turned around and motioned with her hand for us to exit the room. Ban and King touched the door in turn, trying to give what little comfort that they could. Diane stood by the door a little longer and murmured something that I couldn't hear. But I wouldn't move from the spot that I was in. My feet just wouldn't move. I didn't know what to do. A small part of me knew that I should give Elizabeth the comfort that I could. But the biggest, overpowering part of me wanted to kick down the door and see what was so important. And sadly, that is what I tried to do.

" Meliodas" Merlin said. The warning was laced with irritation and disbelief. "Get out and let me inspect her."

"No!" I yelled. "Why does it have to be you only? She trusts me twice as much as she trusts you, so why do you have to be the only one to see whats wrong!" I knew that I was being immature and that I wasn't thinking about how Elizabeth might feel about it, but right now, I didn't care. I know, I'm being an ass.

Diane thundered towards me and threw me out of the open window so fast that I didn't have time to react. Ilanded softly on my feet and watched as Diane jumped out of the window herself. I saw Merlin close the window and then the shutters so that we couldn't look inside. Then I turned towards Diane and growled.

"Why did you do that!" I yelled.

"Because you were being inconsiderate and cruel to Elizabeth." she replied. I was about to ask how, but she wasn't done. "All this time, she has listened to you complain and vent and has given you space when you needed it. Heck, she even has to wake you up in the morning. She even let you grope and fondle her to get your anger out." She looked straight into my eyes and said " And to vent your affection towards her. And she doesn't complain at all." I gasped and widened my eyes. "But somehow, after all those things that she did for you, you won't even give her enough space for something that is this important. It's unbelievable." She was breathing heavy and after closing her eyes for a moment, she looked back at me.

She shook her head and looked at the ground. "I can't believe that I was in love with you once." I was so shocked by her statement that I had to take a step back. I stayed in that position until she went inside. I flopped onto my back and stared up at the sky. Maybe she was right. Maybe I really was being insecure and ignorant of her feelings. But how do I apologize? Will I even have to apologize? Like Diane said, she never complained or asked for an apology. Wow. I am really making myself look like a really bad guy. And , I usually act that way to.

I sighed and stretched on the grass. I can take a nap, right? It couldn't hurt. I mean what could happen. Before taking my nap I decided to move away from the tavern. If I slept and woke up right next to the place where Elizabeth and I sleep, where Elizabeth would probably be at the time, I would feel too guilty. I know, I'm horrible.

****And Later****

I know I said that nothing bad could happen when I took my nap, but I was wrong. Very wrong. Do you wish to know why? Well apparently, along with the overflowing guilt that I now have, I guess that the gods also want something else horrible to happen to me today. I woke up because I guess it suddenly started to pour rain because that is how I woke up.

I was immediately soaked regretted moving away from the tavern, because I had to run two miles through pouring rain to the tavern. And as soon as reached the door knob, I hesitated. It took me three whole minutes to figure out what I was going to say to Elizabeth and the others. Once I fully decided I entered the room. As soon as I open the door I saw Elizabeth santing at the foot of the stairs. She had been talking to Diane and Merlin. All the others were in the room. Including Veronica and Margeret.

As soon as the door opened every eye in the room was turned to me. Veronica moved in front of Elizabeth with her hands on her hips and scowled. Margeret stood closer to Elizabeth and Diane copied Veronica and the others in the room just stared at me in a way that makes you feel unwanted.

And after all that planning about what to say, all I said was "Hey."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Twenty-four Hours After The Mirror Incident

I hurried around the tables, balancing large wooden plates filled to the brim with beers and wine. When all of the people had finally gone, all of them drunk stupid, I sat down, grabbed myself some bread and a cup of water, and counted the money that we had collected.

When I finally finished I stretched and looked outside the window. The moon was all the way up in the sky, shining brightly and lighting up everything in the room. I bent my back and lifted my bottom off the seat. I felt my back crack and sighed as I felt all of the stiff spots in my back loosen that the stretching couldn't undo.

I heard the door to the tavern open as someone walks in and I immediately straightened, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment until I saw that it was Diane who had walked through the door.

I smiled tiredly at her as I put all of the money in a pouch and put it in our money drawer. I stood up and smiled at Diane as she came through the doorway. I walked around the counter and went up to her.

I absentmindedly rubbed at the back of my head as I hopefully looked at the bag that she was holding. "So, did you get it, or…" I stared at her hopefully.

She gave me a wicked smile and held up the bag she was holding. I squealed in delight and hugged her as hard as I could - which wasn't that hard so it probably had very little effect but I don't care -.

I took the bag from her and nearly fell to the floor. I grunted as I slowly - but surely - lifted the bag onto a table and then I sagged onto the table. I could hear Diane cackling as she climbed up the stairs and I`a grabbed a mug that was still on the table and threw it at her as hard as I could across the room. Diane dodged it with feline grace and ran upstairs, still cackling her head off the entire time.

After getting over my embarrassment, I opened the bag and I gaped in surprise. The bag did have all of the ingredients needed for my pills that Merlin was making for me, but about all of the space that was left in the bag was filled to the brim with bricks. I leaned on the table and pressed my lips into a thin line. What kinda cheap trick was that!

Anyway, back to the problem at hand. My inability to carry more than 60 pounds - I know, I'm weak. And ashamed of it -. I went behind the counter to fetch a different bag to put the actual ingredients in. That way I could carry it upstairs without breaking my back in the process. Well, aren't I smart!

After getting the bag, I looked at the clock on the wall and almost forgot to breath. It was nearly 2 in the morning. Now, if my calculations are correct, Merlin said that I would have to take the pills every 24 hours, or in the morning when I usually wake up. She only gave me one pill because that was all she had at the moment. I wake up around 6 every morning because I have to get the bar ready. Not only that but it takes Merlin 2 hours to make the pills, and about one to get the ingredients ready. So, what I'm trying to say is, Merlin may not have enough time to make the pills!

I practically threw myself at the bag and rushed to put the ingredients in the bag. Then I ran up the stairs as fast as I could - which isn't very fast, by the way - to Merlin's room. I skidded to a stop in front of her door and after making sure that I didn't look like I had flown through a tornado, I knocked on her door. I heard her footsteps in the room and then the door swung open, blowing my hair behind me.

Merlin stood in her usual outfit - a very revealing cape and undies sort of thing. Sir Meliodas begged me for weeks to start wearing that as our tavern uniform, but despite the fact that he had had me wear stuff revealing before, I will not go that low. No offense, Merlin. - and she looked me up and down, raising her eyebrows in a way that only Merlin could do and I held back a laugh.

"You look like you just went through a windstorm! Have you been running around?" she said wryly, making that same weird face and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing so hard that I doubled over and I could hear, over my own laughter, that she was laughing to. When I had control of my vocal cords again - which was probably about a full 2 minutes later - I held the bag out in front of me keeping my face to the ground, knowing that I probably looked like I was about to die from air deprivation.

After making sure that I wouldn't laugh, I said "Diane brought the ingredients for you to make the pills, Merlin." After saying what I had to say I stood up straight, still holding the bag in front of me. Merlin took the bag from me and peeked inside. When she was done with her inspection she closed the bag again and open the door wider so that I could enter.

I know that to most this would seem like a very rare invitation that very rarely happens, but to me, it is something that happens regularly. Merlin and I have a closer bond than most of the sins do with her themselves. I know more about her than anyone else, and when I feel alone or upset I will always go to her. We always have fun together and she confides in me too but even then she is more like a supporter for me. She, right next to Sir Meliodas, Veronica, andDiane - maybe even above them, don't tell them that I said that - is probably the person that I trust the most in the entire world. I just hid that fact from everyone until Merlin and I are alone or until it is important, like the mirror incident.

When I walked in I was hit with the familiar scent of burning yule wood and apples - I know that it sounds weird, but it makes for a WONDERFUL scent that I wish my room had -. I looked around the room and saw the usual decorations, which were not really decorations but to Merlin they were necessities.

On the wall opposite to the door, she had her bed, and right next to it was the door to the balcony. On the wall to the left of that, it was covered with bookshelves that went from top to bottom, all of them crammed together and filled to the brim with books filled with knowledge on spells and potions and other things of the sort. On the wall to the right of the bed, about ⅔ of the wall was filled with shelves containing jars that had different kinds of plants and strange looking vegetables that I don't even know are edible. To me, this is the only part of her room that I don't like. I don't really like it mainly because of the jars that have the animal parts. They are filled with things like organs and sometimes whole body parts, like a foot or a tail - and I really don't want to know how she got her hands on those things, and, frankly, I don't want to know- . The other part of that wall is a table that has a mini cauldron in the corner of the table where it meets the wall. That is where she creates the actual masterpieces, like the pills that she is going to make for me. The only creepy part about this one is that the table is littered with knives and saws so that she is able to cut her little things.

Other than all of that stuff though, her room was quite nice. And, when I'm all stressed out after a long day, I like to just sit down and read the books in her bookcase. Some of them are actually very interesting books about big adventures or love stories, and I like to read some of the spellbooks as well. They can be quite educational and surprising, for instance, I now know how to make Diane's pills and I'm almost ready to make my own.

I stood still by the doorway as merlin walked over to the table and started to empty the ingredients out on the table. As she started, I tried to pay attention but I kept nodding off and almost fell down. Thankfully, Merlin caught me before I actually fell - I don't know how she moves that fast but I really want to know -.

"You should probably go to sleep. Here you can use my bed. Then, if I'm not able to make the pills on the exact time, you won't have to worry about Sir Meliodas and the others. Are you good with that?" she said, with a sweet smile on her face as she walked me toward the bed.

Trying to protest in any way that I could, I said "But, who's going to wake up Sir Meliodas?"

"Don't you worry." she assured me. "I'll ask Diane to do it. I'm sure that she'll have no problem." I was too sleepy to disagree so I just flopped down onto the bed and curled up as I felt the cover thrown under me.

Before I fell asleep, I saw Merlin walk back to the table and, as she reached for the knife in her hand, she turned her head and said "Goodnight, Elizabeth." and then I was out.

****And Later***

I opened my eyes and sat up groggily. I yawned and stretched until every little kink in my spine and limbs was all aligned and loose.

"Morning sleepyhead." I nearly jumped 10 feet in the air and I spun around, ready to attack the person, only to see Merlin putting books in place on the bookshelves. I made a face at her and she threw her head back and laughed. Then I made a different face because she was laughing at me, which only made her laugh harder.

I grabbed the pillow and threw it at her only to have it stopped by her forcefield thinga-majig thingy. I groaned in exasperation and flopped onto my back on the bed. Then I felt multiple somethings hit the bed and I looked to my side to see 3 bottles of pills lying on the bed. I gasped in happiness, and I scrambled to a sitting position, probably looking like a clumsy giraffe when it's first learning how to walk - and yes I know that Merlin can see my scars right now, but I knot care. I mean, she's been seeing them ever since I was released from the towers so it doesn't really matter to me - . I looked up at Merlin, my face a picture of pure happiness and thankfulness to see that merlin was smiling too. Then, I got a little idea in my head and I shifted into a crouch. Apparently Merlin realized what I was planning to do because she put on her best mom-said-go-to- bed-now-face-so-do-it face and looked me in the eye.

"Don't you dare." she said through suppressed laughs. I waggled my body and crawled forwards, faking a growl that sounded more like a strangled hyena - hey, I try my best, okay -. Merlin took a step back and pointed her finger at me.

"No!" she said, but at the same time she was smiling. I smiled devilishly and launched myself across the room straight at her. She let out a sort of scream-laugh noise as i fell on top of her and we tussled, tickling each other until we ran out of laughter in our bellies, then, we just layed on the floor. When I heard the clock ding for 10 oclock,I got and brushed myself off.

I pointed my finger at her, at her smiling. "That's what you get for doing me a favor. Little pumpkin head!"

"Well then," she said, " I guess that means I'll have to do you favors more often." Now that, that completely broke me. I doubled over in laughter, holding my stomach.

"Just take the pills." she said, shoving the 3 bottles of pills at me. I took them, bowed to her and walked out, still holding back my laughter.

I quickly opened the bottle and popped one of the pills in my mouth, feeling the same out of body feeling that I felt the last time that I had the pill and I felt my face scrunch up at the feeling. By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs, the feeling had gone away - as well as the look on my face, thank God -. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, taking a good whiff. I could smell that breakfast had already started and I tried to make myself look less ruffled - which I probably failed at doing but hey, I tried - I took a deep breath, and walked into the room.

As usual, Ban was behind the counter with an apron tied around his waist and a frying pan in his hand, tossing vegetables and the pieces some sort of strange strange animal - I really don't care what it is or if it's poisonous because, it doesn't matter if Ban was cooking liver, it tastes and smells delicious -. I walked in front of the counter and leaned on it, taking another good sniff of the delicious breakfast that would soon be in my stomach. Oh, I can already taste it!

"That smells delicious Ban. You really have to show me how to cook someday so that I could try to feed people without accidentally giving them food poisoning - don't laugh, it has happened before -." I said to Ban.

He looked up from making his masterpiece and his face froze in Ban surprise. Oh no! Did the pills not work? Do you have to wait a little bit before the pills actually work? What are they going to think of me now that they have a clue about the real truth of my past? Well, I guell that it's too late now. I'm gonna have to tell them the truth, no matter how horrible it is.

I looked down, to nervous to look at him. To look at the horrified and disgusted look that is probably on his face right now.

I clenched my hands into fists and with my voice shaking, I said "Ban, please don't say anything. I promise that I can explain everything. Just please don't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what, that you look like you just got dumped into a piece of unicorn shit?"

My head snapped up and I was surprised to see, not the face of horror and disgust that I was expecting, but one of Bans devilish smiles that tells you that he just saw something that made him want to cry out laughing. But of course, he thought that he was too much of a badass to do such a thing.

Anyway, what did he mean by unicorn shit - pardon my language -? I was way too curious to not want to know, so, while still keeping my eye on him, I went behind the bar, and grabbed one of the few pans in the cupboard that could show my reflection. I gaped in horror at the face I saw reflected in the frying pan.

"Holy shit." I muttered. Ban, who had come up behind me because he was apparently too curious to see my reaction to know about privacy in his little lets-drink-booz-all-day world, threw his head and cackled like a newborn witch, and, frankly, I could see why. My hair was all over the place and my clothes were a mess. I still had chocolate on my hands and mouth from my snack last night - everyone needs a few sweet things every once in a while - and I had a line that started at the bottom of my mouth and continued to my collarbone, which was probably drool from when I was sleeping in Merlin's room - I bet that you drool to so don't you say anything, got it -. So, because of this assessment, I concluded that Ban was right. I looked like I got dumped with unicorn shit.

" I should probably go take a shower." I said.

"Yup." I scowled and swung the frying pan at him, which of course did nothing due to my apparent unknowingness of how to correctly swing a frying pan at Bans head. After failing I stomped to the stairs and started to climb them.

"Could you leave the frying pan." he called out in a bored voice. Then I turned around and threw the pan at him as hard as I could, hitting King in between the eyes as he was floating through the front door - yes I know that I have horrible aim but at least I hit something -.

"Thanks." he called back as King fell to his knees with his forehead pressed to the floor. As I turned around and walked up the stairs, I couldn't help but smile to myself as I shook my head at his obvious insanity.

As usual, I walked until I was at the very last bedroom up the stairs, and as silently as I could, I turned the doorknob and opened the door. Sir Meliodas wasn't in the room, and the bed was made. I guess that Diane really did wake him up. Making sure that he wasn't hiding somewhere like he sometimes did, I snuck over to the bathroom door and slipped in after making sure that he wasn't in there either, of course - you wouldn't believe how many times Sir Meliodas has tried to sneak up on me, and in the worst of times -.

I did a once over of the bathroom and outside the window to the bathroom - you never know - and once I had deemed the space safe, I securely locked the several bolts on the door - take note of what I said earlier -. Then I bathed, making sure to do it pick so that Sir Meliodas wouldn't know about what was going on. Do not ask, just take note of the precautions that one has to take when living with Sir Meliodas - and Ban would try some naughty things on his own time, or he would help Sir Meliodas so, TAKE HEED -.

When I was done I redressed and made sure that I no longer looked like I had just been dumped with unicorn shit, or any kind of shit for that matter. Once that was done I took a brush to my wet hair and dried it with my power - there are many upsides to having druid power, seriously, you should try it sometime -. I saw the pills on the table and grabbed all 3 of the bottles.

After that, I unlocked the bolts on the door and walked out into the room. I kneeled down on the floor, on my side of the mattress. Then, checking that no one was about to come up the stairs into the room, I lifted up the bottom corner of the sheet. I probed around until I found the space that was in the mattress. I closed my eyes, concentrating as I use my magic to open a seam in the mattress. I quickly shoved the bottles in the hole, and I paused for a second, needing to make sure that the case that I had placed in this hiding spot was still there. Then I pulled out my hand and closed the seam again. I then got up and headed down the stairs. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I crafted the same little I-am-an-innocent-little-flower mask on my face that I had on every day.

I felt my stomach rumble and I looked up, and there it was, my breakfast. It was sitting in a bowl, glistening in its holy deliciousness, waiting to be eaten. As I stared at it, I felt everything else in the world go away, everything except me, and that bowl of delicious food - I could almost hear the romantic music playing in my head -. I walked towards it, everything ging in slow motion, and then King was in my way, and it all went black. He was all up in my face with a scowl and a big fat bruise in between his eyes that completely destroyed his I-am-a-cute-child image in a way that made me want to laugh out loud.

I felt like hitting him with the frying pan again. How DARE he separate ME and MY BEAUTIFUL BREAKFAST! I wanted to punch him, I wanted to hit him, I wanted to thwack him in the head with the frying pan again. I wanted to do it all SO BAD!

But sadly, instead of torturing him, I kindly said "Excuse me King, could you please move so that I could get to my breakfast?" and I made a little sad puppy dog face just to add a little fuel to the fire. He looked at me in surprise for a moment and then smiled at me.

"Yeah sure," he said, "I just thought that you would want some help with your chores. I know how hard they can be on you." Like hell you did! Who enjoys helping with chores? And besides who said that those were chores!? I choose to do those of free will thank you very much! And if I don't do them, then this place will look like a pigsty.

I knew that if I said anything that I would probably teach him a lot of curse words that he didn't know about so i just gave a lipless smile until he moved over. Then I somehow controlled myself enough to calmly walk to my breakfast and ate it in several devouring bites.

Then, having to clear my head, I grabbed my shopping basket, and headed out to town to shop for food on the list, not paying enough attention to see Sir Meliodas walk down the stairs and stare at me with a look of anguish on his face as I walked out the door.


End file.
